What If?
by FangsandSocks
Summary: 'What if the Cullen's didn't come to Forks until 2 years after Twilight' A look into the world of Twilight if only one thing had changed.


**What If…?**

**Rating: **T.

**Pairing: **Edward/Bella (Vampire).

**Summary: ** 'What if the Cullen's didn't come to Forks until 2 years after Twilight.' A look into the world of Twilight if only one thing had changed.

**Disclaimer: **We make no profit, just smiles. Nothing associated to Twilight belongs to us. Simply the order of words on the page is ours. Please do not re-post to any other sites.

Please enjoy our work, and feel free to leave a review. Good or bad, it's nice to hear back.

Thanks, we hope you like it.

xx

Chapter One; Blood Lust

-Edward's Point of View (EPOV)-

High school. Yet again. Classes were the same. People were the same. Even the burning stares as our prey tried and failed to figure us out were the same. Their simple minds said to run and thankfully most of them obeyed the subconscious impulse. As dull as the repetition was, school broke up the endless blur of days and nights. It gave me _something___of a challenge, however little it was.

Reading human minds were mostly for entertainment these days, but welcome change to the voices of my family I'm usually surrounded by and constantly worked to block out. I know it's wrong to listen in, but really, what harm am I going to do? I don't care if Stacy **did** make-out with Jason behind the sports hall. It didn't change my day at all.

But today was different. No school today. I rolled my eyes and dropped back to lay on the grass behind the house, letting the sun roll its rays over my diamond skin, scattering the light around me. It was one of those rare occasions where the sun shone high and proud in the clear sky of Forks, Washington. If you knew the usual weather report, you'd see just how rare that was. Alice had been looking forward to it all week. Myself, on the other hand, I had been dreading it. And with good reason; there was little left to do. As a creature without any need to sleep, hours seemed torturous. It worried Esme a lot. She wondered if life was becoming _too_ little to me, if I'd seek something more and leave. I could, I supposed and closed by eyes in thought. I could go around the world again, see the sights. Find another home. Spend some time with the Denali clan maybe, though that would mean dealing with Tanya again. I groaned and tossed over to rest on my elbows. No, it was better to stay. It was monotonous and annoying, but I'd find something. Maybe study under Carlisle for a while, maybe pick up another language… another musical instrument. I sighed heavily, the memory of Emmett becoming addicted to guitar hero coming forward. Maybe music was the wrong way to go. Maybe I could pick up a pen and an alias and write a novel or something. We didn't need the money… I just needed something to do. It was times like this I wished I was human again. The simplicity of closing your eyes and falling into a dream seemed so sweet and inviting. Perhaps the saying was true; you didn't know what you had till it was gone.

"Edward." Carlisle's voice was nothing more than a whisper but I heard it as clearly as if he was right beside me. I looked back to the house, finding him standing in the doorway pulling on some shoes. _'Jasper wants to hunt'_ His thoughts came clear without pause and I mulled over the idea he was poised to ask. I suppose a little hunt could pass the time. I wasn't too hungry it was unmanageable, but the little niggle was always there. Why not?

With a push, I stood to my feet and sped over by the door as we waited for Alice to decide if she would come with us or not. She seemed to be having trouble with her visions since we got here. They blurred and jumped around a bit. They were hard to read for me, possibly harder for her.

"I can't see." she muttered again, her grip still on Jasper's arm, her vision fixed against the wall. "Either something's going to happen, or nothing is. Damn it! Why can't I see?"

"Ali-"

"No. Don't." she snapped, annoyed by the lack of certainty. "It'll probably just be some stupid bear deciding if he should try to maul your prey. Just come back soon, alright?" Alice laid a kiss to Jasper's lips. Quick and habitual, but still not amiss the deep passion I knew that ran. But Jasper was on the verge of agony with his hunger. He'd sate the need for blood before allowing himself to get lost in Alice again. I rolled my eyes and blocked out their thoughts once more.

I wasn't against the displays of affection; it was just that it made me a little jealous I didn't have that myself. Jasper walked past me out the door, calling my name in his head and asking if I was alright. Jasper had clearly read my mood and not seen happy little fairies flying around in there. My head inclined with a slight nod, just enough to deliver an answer without anyone else knowing. He let the situation drop without further probing and set off at a run into the woods, following an old trail of ours in hunt of something pumping with blood.

Carlisle shot off after him and I pulled up back, at half my usual fast speed. I didn't know what it was I was craving. Recently nothing seemed to satisfy me. The kicks I got from mountain lions were wearing thin. Like when a human eats nothing but the same food for every meal, every day. It grates on your nerves and your taste buds want something different that has more flavour. Carlisle and I let Jasper speed up, to find something appealing to suit his tastes. He usually wasn't fussy. Like most of us we had our favourites, but compared to human blood, animals were just vanilla ice-cream. No sprinkles, no strawberry sauce drizzled across the flavours your wildest dreams could not conjure. Jasper didn't have a preference, but he was still new to our version of vegetarianism, to him they all tasted the same: boring, plain and partly disgusting. But the alternative of feeding on humans was too much of a risk. To ourselves, and them. Besides, murder wasn't exactly the way to go in life. At least, not for us. But there were others who disagreed.

Just then my nose twitched alive, smelling something delicious amongst the pumping blood. Not a far cry from human, but my more preferred substitute; mountain lion. But this was different. It smelled sweeter, stronger. It even had Jasper pause for a second sniff. But this was mine.

I nodded in the direction and left the other two to keep hunting. It wasn't far away; its scent was heavy and powerful. An adult maybe, a large one. From the scent I'd say it was a fully grown male on the prowl for a mate. Too bad it would be my next meal. Besides, there was an overpopulation of males anyway. I could justify my conscience by saying I was levelling out the spread. My mouth watered thinking of its rich blood. I breathed deep as I closed in.

But the scent was not coming from the Lion, it was something else… _Someone_ else.

Another vampire cut in my chase tackling the prey and draining it only metres from my perch. Anger bubbled in my veins, but this was not Emmett playing on my nerves nor Rose paying me back for trashing her car. This vampire was an amateur at feeding from animals. That much was evident in the posture and effort exerted in the short lived fight.

Still, the lion clawed pathetically at the silver dress flowing like water over her curves. Her brunette locks of hair trailing just past her shoulders fell over the dying animal evading the blood neatly. An annoyed moan slipped from around her closed lips as she drank. I knew the feeling; they didn't last very long when your hunger was prowling like a caged animal. But it wasn't the lion I cared for anymore, it was her. Her blood was singing to me, calling out, its human smell mixed and was coursing her veins still. Newborn? A newborn living on animals? My dead heart dared to beat once more. I felt such pull to her, such chemistry fluttering in my chest. My mouth watered and I stepped closer, drawn by her scent. How could she smell so sinfully delightful? My feet stepped again out of their own accord and she instantly whipped her head to my direction, shock crossing her features as she realised she was not alone. Anger flashed as she saw it was another vampire. Shame flooded her for all of a second at making such a mistake before she stepped back neatly from the corpse, composing herself. Her hair cascaded around her eyes hiding them from me as she smiled.

Pure innocence. She was beautiful.

Slowly, she stood to her full height, the dress immaculate but for the three lined slash ripping the midsection revealing the hard white skin beneath, I lifted my eyes from staring at it. But I found a different view as she licked her lips appreciating the meal. Then lifting a finger she chased the running ruby sliding from her pale lips and guided it back to the point of her tongue. I stared, completely mesmerized.

Despite the heels she wore, she was still smaller than me. More like Alice than Rosalie, but her beauty was breath-taking if I had any breath to give. Maybe I had found the one I was meant to be with: the elusive '_**one**_'.

"Sorry" she whispered across the distance. Her voice drifted like a haunting melody singing straight to my soul. Purring deep it touched the very essence of me as it danced in my ears, forever locked in my memory. "It was the only thing that smelled appealing in these damn woods." I could agree with that one hundred per cent. I walked forward closing the space a little more.

"What's your name?" She tilted her head curious at my question. Even her smallest gestures drew me in. She just smiled and repeated the question to me.

"Edward Cullen." Her features lit up recognising the surname, many vampires did. "I didn't think anyone else drank animals around here. How old are you?"

"First, I don't live on these things" She moved the carcass with the toe of her shoe in disgust for her meal, her entire demeanour changed so rapidly it gave me whiplash. Even the soft bells in her voice turned dark and dangerous. "Second, the only reason why I'm even here now is because the sun is up and I had a craving. And third, It's none of your damn business how old I am." She whipped her hair from her eyes. What would have once been beautiful and brown were now stained in a deep crimson, lightening slightly after her meal. Being a newborn would explain her red eyes, but they were so dark. If she could control herself not to attack me as soon as she saw me, would she not be older? And… those eyes would only come from drinking human blood. The scent I so heavily craved was that of the human blood running in her veins, not what was left from her transformation. My dreams all blew up in my face. But her attitude, however rude, only drew me in further.

"But," she continued in a more gentle tone than the lashing of poison thorns I'd just witnessed. "I will do you the pleasure of killing you." My eyes shot open and I stepped back. "Did you think I respected you?" she sounded with a tinkling mock to her voice. "That's laughable; you go around only drinking animal blood like some misguided infant. Your family is a disgrace to our kind." I reached out with my mind trying to read anything I could from her. "Now, that's just rude!" she reprimanded, stabbing her feet solidly to the ground. "And it tickles" She had deflected my talent sending me back only silence. She laughed insultingly at my confusion. "How does it feel? That your little mind games don't work with me." I watched in awe as the Miss Murder slipped into a hunting crouch. I mirrored her. My mind knew very well I wouldn't kill her; I had my heart set on a murderer. But who ever said love was rational? I hadn't felt this strong a pull since… no, wait. I'd never felt this before. It's like my entire being wanted nothing but her. The flames of hunger in my throat were nothing compared to the licks of fire burning my stilled heart.

"What's your name?" I asked again, I _had _to know. Her long hair whipped around her features as she smiled and shook her head. Her smile was beautiful and toyed with my dead pulse once more.

"Death has no name. But since you won't be able to speak anymore I suppose I _could _tell you" She was suddenly behind me, her lips breathing soft at my ear. "…But I won't." Her foot connected with my back slamming me into the tree.

I picked myself up and turned, un-willing to fight her. Even if I wanted to, my being would ache at the thought of laying a hand to her.

"Is the blood really that bad? You're already half dead. A waste of my time; and you call yourself a vampire." My eyes flashed up, watching as Carlisle was suddenly behind her, knocking her to the ground. Growling, she flipped him over using the heels of her shoes. Jasper wasn't far behind tearing her off and pinning her to a tree. "Three Cullen's at once, how lucky am I?" she voiced. I could read Jasper's confusion as his gift also failed. I appeared by his side.

"It doesn't work; she has immunity to mine as well." Carlisle was surprised and looked inspecting into her eyes. She stared back un-afraid.

"How old are you?" Carlisle asked, his doctor tone turning on as he questioned. It was calming and formal.

"What is it with men and asking my age, don't you know it's rude!?" She flipped the daggers in her eyes back to mine. Under Jasper's tightened grip she coughed a sigh and answered.

"seventeen human years, one year vampire." Jasper locked her body still, his hand pressing with more force against her throat, fearful of the un-controllability of newborns.

"Geez, relax your grip would you. Master said my gift let me skip the whole newborn thing. See?" I watched through Jasper as she pulled down her shield and let him read her moods. She had yet to let me in. I tampered down the jealously of the one who sang to my blood letting another get closer.

"Who is your '_master_'?" Carlisle asked.

"That would be me, and I would appreciate if you let my child go." A tall man walked in behind us and both Carlisle and I turned to face him, ready for a fight. He didn't look like much, but looks were often deceiving.

"Master, I have this under control." I could hardly see how. Jasper may not have her strength, but he had the experience of taking down newborns. My breath caught in my throat; could I watch Jasper tear apart the one who called to me as she did? I looked back at her, she seemed to be blushing. Was she ashamed her '_Master'_ had come to save her?

"I have no doubt Isabella, I just wanted to watch." He folded himself on the grass slowly and relaxed. Jasper suddenly flew against the ground to my left. Carlisle was also floored to my right. She stalked toward me with a seductive swing of her hips.

"Can I keep this one?" Her brown locks chased each other down in spirals, tossing around her shoulders as she directed the question behind her, but kept her eyes on me like the predator she played.

"No." he replied curtly without more than a second of thought. Sorrow crossed her, but her loyalty was not phased by her own feelings.

She attacked me obediently, pinning and snarling at me, avoiding the clearest kill. My brain kicked into survival mode, over-riding my heart's desires and we tossed each other across the clearing with ease. She wasn't as fast as I was but without my gift being able to work it was still new territory. Without the life and death situation she would have been an excellent sparring partner, a brilliant test to my abilities… a wonderful companion to spend the nights with…

"Master!" she screeched suddenly. Our fight had drawn to a natural pause and she had turned to watch Carlisle and Jasper take hold of her Master. He wasn't as fast or strong as them both together. She left our own fight and ran, flicking off my family like fleas. With her Master next to her she took out a knife from under her dress and zapped it across the space impaling it in me. I didn't even see her move nor have time to dodge it. I simply grabbed the handle and pulled it out, but they were already long gone, running east into the heavy forestation then back to the main road. We could pursue, I was aching to find her again though she'd barely left. Every inch of my body wanted to be close, to touch her, to taste, to feel.

Carlisle blocked my advance with a hand stretched out. Was she worth disobeying the man who'd given me life? My heart ached to say yes.

"We've given them a warning. Now give them a chance to leave town peacefully before we make any other decisions." It was logical… and a much better option than killing her. Maybe she would leave 'Master'. I sighed internally, knowing how hard it was to gather the strength to be free of your maker. Luckily for me Carlisle was the best they came; I had no desire to leave his family.

Alice met us at the borderline from the forest.

"Something happened didn't it?" she hissed the accusation and wrapped herself in Jasper's arms. It seemed he'd had a chance to feed after all. But he'd need more. They'd probably go back tonight. "I knew it would." she continued and peppered him with kisses before speeding hand in hand back to the house. Carlisle's voice followed them swiftly.

"Everyone in the dining room in fifteen minutes." His commanding voice left for no argument, but yet still he never came across as anything other than calm and loving. Some leaders would command their troops with fear. Carlisle held with those that led with respect. Agreements and acknowledgements floated back from various places. Emmett and Rose's voices came from the garage. Alice and Jasper were close to Esme somewhere on the lower floor. I nodded to Carlisle, but he had another edit for my ears only. _'Edward, her '_Master_' is a powerful force not to be messed with. Stay away from her.' _I raised an eyebrow. A powerful force that was taken down by two vegetarian vampires and had to be saved by his child? Carlisle understood my silence. "Sometimes people play down their strengths for advantage." '_Master_' was only faking a lack of power? "Others show you their most powerful card to intimidate you." True. Isabella was a power to be reckoned with. She had newborn strength and speed with the mind of someone way beyond her years and a ruthless teacher to teach her everything she wanted to know and more about murder. I nodded though the thought of never seeing her again caused a hurt I was unable to quell.

25 minutes later and we were all updated about '_Master_'. His real name was James. A ruthless vampire with a skill for tracking that rivalled the Volturi's best forces. The hunt was nothing but a game. He thrived on the chase, he relished the kill. He rarely lost what he wanted, with a principle of taking what he wanted no matter what the cost. Where we'd run into nomad's before he was different. Mainly because they lived solitary, or in nests with many others, whereas, this was just the two of them. Carlisle said he had a mate called Victoria who had once been all he lived and breathed for. But Victoria clung to anyone with power and used her charms to get them to work for her. She'd found someone else and he'd gone mad with the rage. Or at least that was the gossip from another clan Carlisle had spoken to. The last anyone had heard of James was from a year ago when he was desperately searching for Victoria. They assumed him dead from the stir he caused amongst the Volturi, then sudden silence. Instead, it seemed James had laid low and created his own weapon moulded to his teachings. But then Carlisle brought up the last part of the meeting.

"James won't stop till he's got what he wants. It's possible he won't leave what happened today as a failure. He'll come back and he might try to get us alone and take us out. For this reason it's more important now than ever that we keep our strength up and stay together during hunts."

"Why not start the offense?" Emmett questioned, ready for a fight as always. "Follow his trail back, all of us together can take him."

"And what of the girl?" Esme raised the point and it echoed in my head. What about the girl? Would she be killed as well?

"Distract and separate?" Emmett started "We can rip her head clean from her sho-" Before he could finish his words a growl silenced his comment pouring into the empty air and ripping around the room. It took six heads to turn my way before I realised it was coming from me.

"The girl isn't harmed." My voice added, sounding harsh and violent. I'd never heard that before, and the minds of my family could only agree.

"She's a newborn. You know how dangerous they are!" Jasper argued his palms flat against the table.

"You saw her control, that's not newborn control."

"Yet she still tried to kill us, and you!"

"It's all she knows!" I snapped back. But Jasper was feeding his own anger with mine and making it twice as strong.

"No! She had no other option." I cut into his words before he could express his thoughts.

"You're feelings for this killer are going to get us all killed. Is that what you want?"

"You know I don't."

"But you'll let her live." he challenged.

"She deserves a second chance. She can live like us. She can control herself. She shouldn't be punished for the sins of her bastard maker." Esme slunk back into her seat at the swearing and that was when Carlisle took the step forward.

"Okay. Listen. Out of respect, the girl will stay unharmed." Jasper fired up again but Carlisle cut off his start. "But, if she kills. Then we will deal with her the same as her Master."

"So it takes one of us to sacrifice ourselves for justice to be served. She's no good and you know it." Jasper snapped violently.

"What happened to innocent until proven guilty?"

"She's a vampire. None of us are innocent." Jasper sneered and slunk away from the table. Alice flashed me apologetic eyes with a mental apology and went after him.

"Edward." I didn't want to hear it. I brushed past Carlisle's outreached hand and took out of the house in the opposite direction to Jasper.


End file.
